


Reassurance

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Big DumbTM, Anyways, ESPECIALLY MELOG, F/F, I dont want to find a place for them because im lazy, I love them dearly but god damn they are not needed in this story, Micah I can get away with, Pls ignore me pretending Micah and Melog dont exist, and she would DEFINITELY be the type to MAKE SURE her fiancee still like liked her, fight me, in the middle of their wedding, it would just be adding them for the sake of it, while standing at the alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Catra and Adora return to Brightmoon Castle after defeating Horde Prime
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Kudos: 70





	Reassurance

Going back to Brightmoon castle felt strange after everything that had happened since they had last been here. They hadn’t fully expected to make it back so being here now was sorta surreal. 

Glimmer heads off to recharge, Bow helping her, his arm around her waist, leaving Catra and Adora alone at the front doors. Catras hand was in Adoras and Adora was more bone tired than she ever believed possible. 

She wobbles on her feet and and Catra steadies her with a small 'woah'

“Im fine,” Adora says 

Catra ignores her and scoops her off her feet, making Adora giggle a little deliriously. She melts into Catras arms and drops her head onto her shoulder, grinning dopily up at her. Catra laughs and shakes her head 

“Just tell me which way to go idiot,” 

“Fourth floor, sixth door on the right, just past the big mural,” Adora says 

Catra nods and sets off. She was more tired than she was letting on, but Adora was clearly not functional and she couldn’t just leave her on the floor next to the front door like a backpack. Her arms shake slightly, but she readjusts Adora and continues on, struggling her way up the stairs all the way to the fourth floor. When she finally reaches Adoras room, she pushes the door open and steps inside, kicking it shut behind her. When she finally gets a good look at the room she takes a moment to gape at the sheer luxury of it all. Compared to what she was used to, it was like another world. Crystals hung from the ceiling, some partially shattered, but still emitting light. There were multiple comfy looking places to sit, a wall of books taller than she was and even an actual pond complete with a waterfall. 

She winces as a pain shoots up her arm into her shoulder, cutting her examination of the room premature. 

“You okay?” Adora asks worriedly as Catra sets her back on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist so she won't fall. 

“Yeah, fine. Its just been a long couple of day,” 

“Its been a long three years,” Adora says 

Catra snorts “You can say that again,” 

She helps Adora over to the bed lowering her down to sit once they get there. She crouches before Adora, unlacing her boots and tossing them aside as Adora falls back onto the bed exhaustedly.

“You gotta help me a little here Dora,” Catra says with a laugh, looking up at her with her arms rested on her knees. 

Adora lazily shoves her pants down her legs, kicking them off onto the floor, simultaneously reaching a hand out to Catra, who stands and takes it.

“You haven’t called me that in years,” Adora says as Catra pulls her back to a sitting position 

“Are you… okay with it?” Catra asks, worried she had crossed some sort of line already. 

“Yeah,” Adora says, smiling softly “I really, really missed it, like a lot” 

Catra laughs “I really, really missed you,” 

“Like a lot?” Adora grins 

“Like a lot,” Catra says 

“Me too,” Adora says, then she frowns, a blush coating her cheeks “I didn’t miss me, I meant I missed you, obviously,” 

Catra snickers “I understood, don’t worry, now come on, get in bed before you hurt yourself,” 

Adora grins again and shrugs her jacket off. She grabs her white long sleeve from the bottom and pulls it up over her head, promptly getting her elbow stuck. She struggles for a moment, Catra watching with an eyebrow quirked and her arms crossed, then Adora sighs defeated. 

“Help?” She asks 

Catra rolls her eyes fondly and steps forward helping her extricate herself from the fabric, tossing it aside once she was free. 

Once she was just in her sports bra and shorts, Adora crawls under the covers, snuggling down into the soft sheets contentedly. She pops one eye open and lifts the blanket up, smiling softly at Catra, her hair all was falling down from its ponytail, her bangs framing her face, and Catra couldn’t help but wonder how she got so lucky, to have someone as amazing as Adora reciprocate her feelings, to actually love her. 

She wastes no time discarding her dirty clothes and crawling under the covers with Adora in her bralet and boxer shorts. The blonde letting the blanket fall over her once she was under, her arm over Catra loosely. She pulls her closer, flush against her side, hand moving to gently stroke Catras hair back off her forehead. Catras hand finds the warm skin of Adoras stomach and she slots her leg between Adoras comfortably. 

“Catra?” Adora asks 

“Hmm,” 

“You meant it right?” She asks “That you love me?” 

Catra looks up at her, and meets her wide blue eyes, spotting the slight fear in them. She uses her feet to push herself up and bump her forehead against Adoras fondly, then lifts Adoras chin with her fingers delicately, kissing her. 

“Of course I did,” She giggles, giddy as she pulls back, “Why else would I be half naked in your bed?” 

Adora laughs, blushing slightly “Maybe you’re right, I am a bit of an idiot,” 

“A bit?” Catra teases, her tail wrapping itself over Adoras thigh. Adora grins at her sheepishly 

“I meant it too,” Adora says as Catra settles back against her side 

“Good,” Catra says, smiling stupidly against Adoras collarbones, a soft purr beginning in her chest. 

Adora pulls her hair down and nestles her nose into Catras hair, fingers playing with the soft dense fur behind her ears. 

They sleep peacefully that night, getting the best rest either of them had gotten in years, holding each other close, breathing each other in, finally where they were always meant to be,

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
